Exactly Where You Need to Be
by Ayshen
Summary: Because sometimes the wrong things are the most right. Hotch/JJ post, "There's No Place Like Home" One-Shot


**A/N: Kinda nervous cause it's my first time writing this fandom. My apologies if it's painfully OOC. It follows, "There's No Place Like Home" and is a one shot. Reads and reviews are appreciated!**

Swiping the few stray tears she walks down the hotel's corridor and towards her room. She hadn't expected to be staying another night but after talking to Henry she just needed to lie down. The rest of the crew had reserved a block of rooms and luckily hers was still available. Rolling her neck she tried to rub the kinks out; hoping that a night's rest would do her some good.

As much as she missed Henry…she wasn't exactly looking forward to going home to Will. The tension in the house was straining and at times she felt like an overwrought rubber band on the verge of snapping at any moment. She knew that it was partly her fault…Will felt like she loved the job more than she did him and she couldn't quite seem to convince him otherwise.

Sighing she came towards the room; the door next to hers opening and blocking her way.

Hotch.

"JJ"

His dark coal eyes looked at her inquisitively; "Hey" she said trying to muster up a smile.

She knew it was futile…he had a knack for being able to read her.

"You okay?" he asked softly, "Is it Henry"

Most people thought he was cold, detached but she knew a different side of him…and it was in the gentleness of his words and the way his face softened knowing that something was bothering her.

Shaking her head she fought back the surge of emotion, "Henry's okay, I just talked to him"

"Good"

For a couple long moments they simply stared at each other, "You want to come in and have a drink?"

Maybe it was a bad idea, but she was just so tired of keeping all of it inside, "Sure"

OoO

Handing her a drink he sat on the couch next to her, something mindless on the television in front of them, "It's hard with this job…having a family"

Haley, Jack, she knew the subtext behind his words…she had watched the weight of this job weigh down on him. She had seen the toll their job took on him, on all of them. But they did this because they loved it and she wouldn't apologize for that.

"Will wants me to quit"

He was quiet for a moment, looking straight forward, his shoulders slightly slumping before he turned slowly to her, "Do you think that's what is best?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat she stared at him, "For Will…or for me?"

She couldn't hold back the moisture that pooled in her eyes and she looked down at her grasped hands cursing herself for becoming overwhelmed like this…in front of him.

They don't speak but his hand slides slowly over her own and she hates herself a little for reveling in the way the warmth of his skin courses through her whole body. Slowly her head turns to look at him. His eyes search hers and it's like an outer body experience as she moves closer to him, her eyes rising up to meet his under hooded lashes as she inhales the sweet smell of his aftershave.

His eyes flutter closed as he shifts his body to allow her closer to him; her head on his shoulder, tucked under his chin, his arm slowly wrapping around her and resting on her hip. Neither speak any words, and she knows that she's teetering on the edge of the tight rope of what's right and wrong.

But it feels too right in that moment to be close to him like this, to be breathing in his skin and letting his arms wrap her up in their sinewy strength.

Her lips graze the day old stubble of his chin, brushing against it gently and she feels his body shift as a slight moan dangles off his lips and in an instant she can feel him move into her as his mouth falls upon her own.

It would be a lie if she said she hadn't thought about kissing him before; there were a few times before Henry that she had harbored a slight crush…but it was nothing like she had imagined. His lips tasted of mint, his tongue warm and wet as it sought entrance to her mouth, his hands cupping her face and kissing her with such a desperate intensity that threatened to steal her breath away.

When they broke apart he stared at her, his eyes losing that calm façade, his face marred in confusion and want, "JJ"

Instead of speaking she shook her head and pressed her lips against his again. It was wrong, she knew it…but she needed this, she needed him. There was no holding back now, and her hands slid under his shirt, her palms relishing in the warmth of his skin. His mouth slid off of hers, over her jaw, down her neck as they gently fell to the couch. Every inch of their bodies touched, her subtle curves melding into the hard planes of his chest and it was almost too much…too much sadness, too much pain, too much pleasure and want.

Resting over her he pulled back, those dark hawk like eyes searching her own doe blue and she shakes her head at the silent question, "Please, don't stop"

OoO

The moonlight flits through the window, their legs entwined, her head on his chest as his fingers touch her hair.

It's wrong. She knows that in her head but she can't quite get her heart to connect to it being anything then exactly what she needed.

She's not quite sure how to answer the question of tomorrow…but she knows that this one night with him; it has changed everything.


End file.
